My Heart Sings For You
by Jasmith6x8
Summary: Callie and Arizona are both part of an amazing band with potential. Will they be able to balance their feelings and their passion? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or songs in this chapter. All songs belong to their respective artists, and all characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

**_Chapter One_**

_February 14th, 2012_

Arizona's PoV

When I wake up this morning, I feel how I'm sure all single people feel on Valentine's Day. Unwanted and unloved. Sure, it's my own fault that I'm single, but that isn't the point. So I don't like commitment. Not everyone does. Of course, the one girl I want to commit to, I can't.

Callie's PoV

When I wake up this morning, I feel how I'm sure all single people feel on Valentine's Day. Unwanted and unloved. All I want is to be special. To be wanted, to be needed. To be the one who makes the other one's heart flutter.

Arizona's PoV

I want her so much. I need her. She makes my heart flutter. But, just because she's bi, doesn't mean she's interested in me. We're good friends. She wouldn't want to ruin that. I almost don't, but then I think of what I could gain, and I don't mind. I've always had a hopeless crush on her, but then, I don't know, I chicken out. I try to distract myself with other girls, but it just ends up being physical. This is how I got my player reputation. In fact, Mark and I almost have a sort of competition going on. Besides, I'm damaged, broken, and worthless. She deserves so much more than me.

* * *

Callie's PoV

I walk into the school, and my nose scrunches up in disgust. There are countless Valentine's Day decorations, including pink hearts plastered to the wall, and little Cupids hanging from the ceiling. Since it's a half day, all students just spend the day in their first hour class. Luckily, mine is Webber's, which is a small class that only consists of my band. Because we're so small, we're all very close. I walk into the band room, and see that Mark, Teddy, Tim, and Arizona have already arrived. As soon Arizona catches my eyes, she grins her huge grin. "Calliope!"

I smile back, an automatic reaction. "Hey Arizona! How's my favorite guitarist?" I ask her.

"Oh I'm great, thanks for asking Callie." Teddy answers, cracking up. Arizona and I only roll our eyes. I walk over and set my backpack down by the wall.

"Hey Torres! You got a Valentines?" Mark asks me.

"Nope, and don't even ask Sloan. Not in your wildest dreams." I answer.

"Nah, you're hot Torres, but I already got one." Mark grins. "Actually, I have several."

"Man whore." Teddy and I scoff simultaneously.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure Robbins does too. You know she gets as much tail as I do."

"Don't count out this Robbins either." Tim pipes up, and he and Mark crack up.

"For your information pervs, I don't have any. Yet. I have to choose between Julie and Noel." Arizona smirks.

"Noel isn't even gay." I snap, inexplicably hurt by Arizona bringing up her one-night stands.

"Well, she was the other night." Arizona, Mark, and Tim all crack up. I just turn and frown. I don't know why this bothers me so much. Teddy notices my reaction, but doesn't say anything. I just go on unpacking my sheet music. Arizona, Tim, and Mark keep cracking jokes, and comparing notes on all the different _whores _they've slept with. Finally, when Arizona names yet another girl and her twin and Mark roar in approval, I snap. "Okay Arizona! We get it, you're a player. Now would you 3 shut up and just get ready to rehearse?" I growl, and brush past the blonde to the instrument room and grab my microphone stand, mic, and amp. I turn around angrily and go to storm out, but I find my path blocked by Arizona. I run face first into her, and trip over the mic stand. Arizona somehow manages to upright the mic stand, catch the microphone and prevent the amp from getting damaged. All with her left hand, while she catches me with her right arm.

"Whoa. I think you just fell for me." She grins.

"Spare me." I spit, and gather my things, then blaze out of her warm embrace. I walk back into the main band room, where Tim is getting settled behind his drum set, Mark is hooking his bass up, and Teddy is tuning her guitar. Arizona follows me out. "You want me on guitar or piano today?" The blonde asks.

"Guitar." I snip. I don't know why this is bugging me so much. I've always known Arizona is a player. Why it's all of a sudden bothering me this much is beyond me. Arizona strides over to her case, and pulls out her dark blue 6 string Gibson. It's a beautiful guitar that also manages to bring out Arizona's eyes. _Stop torturing yourself Callie. She's a player. _

"Actually, Arizona, I think we should work on our "Chasing Cars" cover, so piano it up." I can't focus on how hot she is playing guitar. _Wait, since when have I found Arizona hot? _

"Really? After I set up my-? …whatever. Never mind, one keyboardist coming up." Arizona packs up the stringed instrument, then uncovers the keyboard, and pulls up a stool. After I finish setting up my mic, I turn to my band. Mark is slapping around a little bass line he came up with, Teddy is playing a riff from one of our songs, Tim is providing a strong foundation for Mark, and Arizona is playing a melody on the keyboard I've never heard before. I see her lips moving, but I can't hear her quiet voice over the sound of the other 3 warming up. I turn back to my microphone.

"Testing. Over." I say to check the feedback. I adjust the bass on my amp a tiny bit, then repeat the sound check. Once everything sounds good, I motion for everyone to quiet down.

"Torres, can we do "Runnin' on Sunshine? It is Valentine's after all." Mark pleads. Teddy, Tim, and Arizona all start begging too. Arizona pulls this pout that is just too adorable. It makes my heart melt… _How could I ever say no to that face? _

"Ugh, fiiiiine." I give in. Mark immediately jumps into the jazzy bass line that he loves playing. Tim starts another jazzy background, and Arizona does something to her keyboard and plays in time with Mark. Teddy adjusts her pedals, and then begins the funky guitar riff. We all have so much fun with this song, it's ridiculous. I count out the intro, then begin in a deep, sexy (if I do say so myself) voice.

_Girl you got me trippin' sunshine_

_God knows you just made my day_

_Since you came around no_

_I just can't slow down no_

_I wanna see you walkin' my way_

"Alright." Arizona drawls. I gasp at her new addition to the song. She's never done that before. I turn to look at her and she winks.

_Girl you got me thinkin bout diamonds_

_Getting down on one knee maybe two_

_Oo love_

_People may stop and stare but_

_I don't even care no_

_Just as long as I am with you_

Teddy finishes her verse then Tim jumps in.

_You got me runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no clouds getting my way_

_I must be runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no rain getting in my way_

Tim grins then Mark takes over.

_Girl you got me actin real crazy_

_Chasin tail like some old dog_

_Ooo I got this rocket_

_In my front left pocket_

_Ready to explode like bomb_

The pelvic thrust Mark always does on the word "bomb" never fails to crack me up. Then Arizona starts.

_Somethin tells me your name is Lucy_

_Cause everything keeps shakin around_

_We can cop a room_

_Make these walls go boom_

_We can do this right here and now now now_

Mark, Tim, and Arizona begin harmonizing

_Runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no clouds gettin in my way_

_I must be runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no rain getting in my way_

Then Teddy and I take over.

_Hey just get over yourself_

_This aint to good for your health_

_Hey just get over yourself_

Now Arizona once more.

_Hey just get over yourself_

_This aint too good for your health_

_Hey just get over your self, self, self._

"Okay." I raise my eyebrows, and then wink at Arizona, deciding two can play this game. She grins, then Arizona continues her next verse, staring into my eyes as she plays her keyboard and sings.

_You got me runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no clouds gettin in my way_

_I must be runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no rain gettin in my way_

We all sing together now, and I break eye contact with Arizona.

_You got me runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no clouds gettin in my way_

_I must be runnin on sunshine_

_Aint no rain gettin in my way_

Teddy and I again. Now I stare into deep blue eyes again.

_No doubt_

_No doubt about it_

_And there aint no clouds in my skyyy_

Arizona counters us

_No clouds_

We counter back

_No doubt_

_No doubt about it_

_And there aint no rain in my sky_

We keep repeating into the fade. Our vocals fade, then our instruments. Arizona is still gazing into my soul, and somehow, while we were singing, I've moved right in front of her keyboard. I want nothing more than to kiss her right now. Just as I see her start to lean in, the voice of Richard Webber booms out.

"Great job everyone! Glad to see Ms. Torres has gotten you folks nice and warmed up. I have news about state, so listen up!" Webber walks to the dry erase board, and grabs a marker. He begins writing out possible playlists, a good band name, all that stuff. But I'm not paying attention. All I can think about is the fact that I just wanted to kiss one of my best friends. Not to mention, said best friend is a player, and a cocky bastard; a heart breaker. Albeit, a _hot _heart breaker, but a heart breaker nonetheless. Once Webber wraps up, he dismisses himself, to go finish up at the middle school, leaving us to our own devices once more. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying anyway. I was too busy staring at Arizona, seeing her in a whole new way. Her eyes snap up to mine, and I blush at being caught. The blonde suddenly stands and power walks over to my chair. She grabs me by the crook of the arm, and drags me to the instrument room. She slams the door behind her after pushing me in.

"Calliope you have to stop." She says.

"Stop what?" I ask, innocently, batting my eyelashes. _Am I really flirting right now?_

"Callie…" Arizona groans. "You know what."

"I do?" I play resting my hand on her left forearm, and stepping one step closer to her. She backs up against the door.

"Callie… the stolen glances, the flirting, the serenading… We can't do this."

I step closer to her again, our fronts almost touching now. My heart is nearly pounding out of my chest in this close proximity to the blonde.

* * *

Arizona's PoV

I'm almost certain that this woman is trying to actually kill me. My will power is draining by the second, and I'm this close to ravaging the gorgeous Latina right now. She takes one more step, and places her hands over my shoulders.

"I would stop, Arizona… But I know you don't want me to." She whispers in a low, seductive voice that makes my heart pound. Without thinking about it, I snake my arms around her waist and pull her into me. We both gasp at the new closeness. I search her eyes, looking for any hesitancy, but finding none. Her arms wrap around my neck, and I get this feeling in my chest I can't explain. But this… this feels right. This is what I've been looking for in my one stands. In my many women, this feeling is what I've been searching for, for so long.

I also know that I can't kiss her right now, because she deserves so much more than this closet we're in. Callie leans in a few inches, our lips are nearly touching, she rests her forehead against mine, and both of our eyes flutter shut.

"Arizona, please kiss me." She begs. Her sweet, warm breath washes over my face, and I nearly cave. But my need to do right that was instilled in my head since birth is strong.

"My god Calliope I want to. I want to so badly, you have no idea. But you deserve so much more than a quick make out session in the band closet." I breathe out. I feel her nod in agreement, and we just stand there, in each other's arms, relishing this feeling. I soon become addicted to her touch, her feel, her smell… everything Callie. After a few minutes, I break our comfortable silence. "No pun intended, but we should probably come out of the closet." Callie cracks up.

"Really, Arizona?" She pulls away though. "You're probably right." Callie sighs.

"Don't sound so excited, sweetheart." I laugh. We both notice my slip, but neither of us mentions it. I do notice she grins a bit though. As she's about to open the door, I stop her and grab her hand.

"I have a really important question." I say, once again getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Shoot." She smiles nervously.

"Well, two actually… one, will you, Calliope Torres, do the honor of being my Valentine?" I smile, my dimples popping. Her smile grows into the one that makes my heart skip.

"Of course, Arizona." We grin again. "What's the second question?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me today and/or tonight?"

"That's a given. As my Valentines, I expect you to woo me."

"I promise you Calliope, there will be plenty of wooing." We laugh, and hug again. As we pull away, she kisses my cheek, and then sashays out the door, leaving me with the feeling of her lips against my skin.

_I'm definitely wooing her._

I step out of the closet then, and join the rest of the band. Only Teddy shoots me a suspicious look.

"Okay, guys I want to work on a new song I've been writing. It isn't finished yet, and I need a melody." Callie announces. That's when I realize that Mark isn't here anymore.

"Where's Mark?" I ask.

"He got called down again." Tim answers. "And actually, Zona, Teddy and I both have to retake that Trig test." Then both musicians gather their things and leave. I glance at Callie.

"So, wanna work on that song?" I ask her.

"Sure, I mean we only have about an hour left of the day anyway." Callie answers. As she starts to get her stuff out, I stop her.

"Ditch with me." I say. She just looks at me.

"What?"

"Ditch with me. We'll go to my house. My acoustic is there. I need it if we're gonna write this song." I grin. She still looks hesitant.

"Trust me Calliope." I outstretch my hand. She glances at it, then at me. Callie licks her lips, and then takes my hand, and I pull her up. "Get your stuff ready then."

* * *

Callie's PoV

I can't believe I'm actually skipping school. With a girl. I'm half worried, and half excited. I have my backpack, and Arizona has her case strapped to her back and a messenger bag. We dash to her four door truck, and we toss our stuff in the small back seat, and then hop up front. Arizona smiles reassuringly over at me every so often. Somehow, she can tell I'm still somewhat nervous.

"Callie, I promise it'll be fine." She says.

"I know, but I could get in so much trouble. What if they call my dad? Oh go-" Arizona silences me by grabbing my hand, and she squeezes it.

"Sweetness, please, just trust me. I'm here, okay? As long as I'm here, I'll make sure you're alright." Arizona gently makes small circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. I focus on her words and her touch. She holds my hand until we get to her house, and then she unloads our stuff and walks me to the front door. "Don't worry no one's home." I nod in relief, and step inside the average two story house. Arizona shuts the door behind us.

"My room is upstairs, second on the left."

I lead us upstairs, and to the second door on the left. I open the door and step inside Arizona's room. There's a queen sized bed on the far wall, facing the door, a dresser on the door's right, with a TV on top, a desk on the left wall, with a roll-y chair in front of it. Two doors are on the wall opposite the desk wall, and I assume one is a closet and the other is a bathroom.

"Make yourself at home." Arizona says as she brushes past me, and sets my bag on her bed. Then she tosses her bag on her desk. She takes her guitar out of its case and walks over to one of the doors, and when she opens it I'm in awe. It's a walk in closet, but Arizona transformed it into a tiny recording studio. A small desk is against the wall across from the door, and has a laptop on it, with some recording program running, an expensive microphone plugged into it, and a really nice pair of headphones. On the walls on either side of it, are multiple guitars hanging up. Right in front of the desk, a small keyboard is there. Arizona hangs up her blue Gibson, then takes down a 6 string acoustic, lightish brown Ibanez. Holding the instrument carefully, she steps out of the tiny studio, and closes the door.

"Wow Arizona… That's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"I like it." She says simply. Then she sits down on her bed with the guitar, and runs her finger up and down the neck, warming up her fingers with various chord progressions. I sit next to her.

"So, for this song… I don't know, I just started writing it the other night." I say, pulling it out of my backpack.

"Well, let's hear it. I'll just follow your lead." Arizona gives me another breathtaking smile. With one last glance, I begin singing my song.

_I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you_

_Knocked me off the ground from the start_

"And then for the chorus I was thinking something like,"

_You put your arms around me and I believe_

_That it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Arizona has a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm… the words… I want a mellow melody at first… Then it would build up."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I agree. Arizona carefully positions her fingers on the frets, and then begins a strum pattern. I start sing again and I find that the vocals and the melody Arizona is creating fit perfectly. We finish.

"That sounds amazing." I gasp.

"Yeah, your voice is really amazing." Arizona grins at me. I blush at the compliment.

"Well, you're pretty great at guitar." I reply, smiling hugely.

"I play better when you're around." She says evenly, grinning at me. I only smile and blush. Changing the subject I ask, "So, I do believe I was promised wooing."

"A pretty blonde playing her guitar for you isn't enough woo?" Arizona laughs to let me know she's kidding.

"Well, it's definitely woo-ish. But I'm not wooed." I cross my arms and turn my head.

"Oh Callie…" Arizona chuckles. "We Robbins are natural lady woo-ers. You'll be mind blown by the end of the night."

"Oh, I don't know Robbins, I have pretty high standards." She cocks her head adorably.

"Trust me… I know what I'm doing." She winks before setting her guitar aside. She scoots closer to me then, and puts her hand on the bed, so her arm is around me. I subconsciously lean into her touch. As Arizona begins to lean in, I find myself being sucked into her beautiful blue eyes. We slowly close the distance between our lips; our eyes fluttering closed, then- ***THUMP THUMP* **the noise coming from downstairs causes us to jump apart. The blonde looks at me apologetically, and then stands. "I'll get rid of them; then I'll be right back up." I nod as she shoots me a dimpled grin, then leaves. I quickly smooth the wrinkles out of my clothes, and pat down my hair. I hear the front door opening, muttered voices, hushed yells, and then shortly after the door slamming. Arizona dashes up the stairs, and then appears in the doorway.

"Hey there beautiful." Arizona grins again, before walking back to the bed, and sitting close to me once more.

"Mmm… who was it?" I ask while she wraps her arm around me again.

"No one important." Arizona answers vaguely before starting to lean in again. Her lips are near mine when I put a hand on her shoulder, to halt her movements.

"Tell me who it was or I'm not kissing you." I threaten.

"Please, who was practically begging me to make out with you in a closet earlier?" Arizona scoffs, and then leans in again. I back away.

"Arizona I'm serious!" I say firmly. She takes advantage of me being leaned back, and pushes me down on her bed. My heart skips. This is what I want, but this isn't how it's supposed to happen. Arizona straddles me, and leans down again.

"Arizona, stop! Please!" I beg. She keeps leaning in though, and just before her lips reach mine I slap her right across the face. She gasps and snaps out of it. She falls off of me and runs to the corner of her room. Looking away she pants. "Calliope I-I- I am so _sorry_. You- you should go." Arizona sounds close to tears. I cautiously get up.

"Arizona… what was that?"

"Callie… You don't deserve someone like me. Someone who just… Oh god I am so sorry. I'm a fucking monster." She whimpers, and places both of her hands on the wall, facing away from me.

"You aren't a monster, Arizona you're no-"

"No, Callie! I am… I'm a horrible…" Arizona chokes out a sob. "I don't know where that came from. I-I-I just… I'm no good for you. You need someone pure and good. Not someone who's fucked half the school." My heart breaks slightly. I approach her carefully, and place my hands on her sides. She flinches away from my touch.

"Don't Callie I-"

"Arizona. Look at me." I say softly, but firmly. She glances over her shoulder, and I see tears in her eyes. "I know you didn't mean to. Okay? I know it was a mistake... Please, I'm not angry. I'm fine, see?"

"Please Callie; I don't want to hurt you." The blonde chokes. "I would never live with myself if I hurt you."

"That's how I know you won't. Arizona please… Turn around." I plead.

"I-I can't. I hate myself so much right now." Seeing that talking won't calm her down, I decide to try a different tactic. I walk over to her bed, and shuffle through my music until I find what I'm looking for. I skim over to refresh my memory before I begin singing.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

I finish singing, the familiar warmth of my voice filling me.

"Callie…" Arizona says quietly. "Calliope…" She turns around, and I see she's been crying.

"Arizona… I'm right here. Okay? I'm here." I take a step towards her. She closes the remaining distance between us, and wraps me up in a warm embrace.

"I promise…" She whispers in my ear. "I promise I will never, ever be like that again."

"I know… I know babe I know." I comfort her. I'm honestly not mad. I can tell she's obviously upset with herself. She has a past, a huge one, yes, but what matters is that it's in the past. We stand there for I don't know how long, clinging to each other and Arizona apologizing profusely. Finally, we pull away. Arizona seems to have composed herself.

"Okay… I believe I promised someone I would woo her… Any ideas on who it may be?" Arizona snickers.

"Me, you moron." I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed. We both laugh.

"Calliope… shoes. We have a date. I promise, this will be the awesomest Valentine's Day of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.

A/N: Updates should be coming more often now. I just got home from Spring Break, and things are settling down now. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Callie's PoV

"Where are we going?" I ask Arizona, who is currently driving her truck, with me in the passenger seat.

"Well, I remember a while ago, when we were talking in Theater, you mentioned that you had never been to a play in the park…" She grins over at me. "Shortly, you won't be able to say that anymore."

"Arizona! No way…" I gasp in excitement. The stage has always been one of my favorite places to be.

"Yes way, Calliope." Her dimples pop as she sees me bounce up and down in excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Arizona!" I can barely calm down enough to ask what play we're seeing. "So, what are we gonna see?"

"Actually, it's something they call 'Open Stage Night', which is where anyone can go up and perform. They have snippets from tons of plays that you can read from, and perform with other people. Or you can sing a piece from a musical."

"That sounds like so much fun!" This is easily going to be one of my favorite days ever.

"That starts at 6, but I already called ahead and made sure we were on the list. They can only have a certain amount of people, so everyone has a good amount of time for the stage." Arizona smiles at me, a glimmering look in her eyes.

"You're amazing Arizona. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." My own mega-watt smile makes an appearance. I reach over and grab the blonde's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Believe me; I'd do this every day if I got to see that smile each time." I blush, but continue to grin.

"Wait…" I say. Arizona glances at me in concern. "If it starts at 6, why are we out at 12:30?"

"Oh, because that isn't all that's on the agenda." Arizona smirks.

"And what else would be on this agenda?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"First up, lunch." Arizona answers as she pulls into a parking lot.

"Wow, very smooth. I'm impressed." I praise.

"I told you Callie, I'm a natural lady woo-er."

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe it." Arizona hops out of her truck, and dashes over to open my door for me, and helps me out of the high cab.

"How gentlemanly of you." We both chuckle. We walk up to the door of the little diner; Arizona has her hand on the small of my back, gently guiding me. When I say little, I mean tiny. The bell rings overhead when Arizona opens the door for me. A young man, maybe 20 or so greets us.

"Hello girls! Welcome to Mack's!" The waiter has a huge grin on his face. "Table for 2?"

"Yes please, thanks." Arizona says politely. He leads us to a table with two chairs across from each other by the window. As we sit down, the waiter asks us what we'd like to drink.

"I'll have an ice tea please." I request. He quickly jots it down, then turns to Arizona.

"Chocolate milk please." The man raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"I'll be right back with those drinks ladies." The waiter walks away.

"Really? Chocolate milk?"

"What? I like chocolate milk, so?" Arizona says adorably defensively. I just laugh at how cute she's being.

"Nothing, nothing. Just… you're pretty adorable." I say, grinning at the blonde.

"Am not! I'm badass…" She grumps.

"A badass who drinks chocolate milk?"

"Yes." Arizona says this so simply, it cracks me up.

Arizona's Pov

As we chat and make small talk while waiting for our drinks, I can't help but find myself even more enraptured with girl across from me. Ever since Tim and I moved here, I instantly had a pull for the Latina. It's nowhere near as strong as it is now, but it was there nonetheless. I can't wait for what is going to be an amazing Valentine's Day… I can feel it. _Hopefully the first of many. Wait, did I, Arizona "Ew Commitment" Robbins, just consider a future… with a girl? The things Calliope does to me. _Of course, I still can't believe what I pulled not so long ago. It makes me sick just thinking about. What I had almost done to this amazing girl… It just reminds me how much she doesn't deserve me. Just then, the waiter shows up with our drinks, and sets them in front of us.

"Okay ladies, here are the menus, and I'll be back over in a few to take your order." He flashes another friendly smile before dashing off.

"Anything look good to you?" I ask Callie as we thumb through the menus.

"Hmm… the grilled cheese looks good… ooo the tomato soup is even homemade." The Latina continues to mumble to herself about other selections. I just grin at how cute she's being. She looks up and sees me smiling.

"What?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"Nothing Calliope… nothing." I turn my eyes back to my menu, and take a long drag from my chocolate milk.

"You're so weird." She says teasingly.

"Not as weird as you. I've seen those singing exercises you do." I wink at the Latina. She gasps.

"Well… Well at least I don't do 'pinky sit-ups' to improve my finger agility." Callie scoffs.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you don't play guitar… most singers do. Or they play piano at least."

"Well, when I was younger, Aria and I would perform little skits, and I would sing and dance while she played piano. So, I never really needed to learn."

"I never see Aria around school anymore. Did she drop out?"

"Oh no, she took all advanced classes, so she only comes for half days to get the last 2 credits she needs for graduation, but she also takes college courses for college credits." Callie explains. I'm about to reply when our waiter returns. "Anything sound good ladies?" He turns to Callie, pen and pad at the ready.

"Yes, I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich, and the home-made tomato soup, please." Callie finishes and smiles brightly at the young man.

"Ah, excellent choice. It's perfect weather for soup. And for you, young miss?" He shifts to face me.

"Mhm… I'll have the classic cheese burger and cheesy fries."

"One of my personal favorites. Those'll be right out." He reaches for our menus.

"Thank you so much." I flash my dimples. He strides away, menus in hand. I turn my dimples on Callie.

"So… I guess you have some big Aria shoes to fill." I resume our conversation.

"That's the understatement of the century." The Latina chuckles sarcastically before sipping her ice-tea. "My father doesn't put too much pressure on me… I just know he'd be disappointed if I wasn't successful in life. But, ya know, if I get my dream job he'll be extremely proud."

"And what would Calliope Torres' dream job be?" I ask, wanting to know anything and everything about her.

"A surgeon." She states with pride. I just stare in awe.

"You're amazing…" I say. Callie smiles and reaches across the table to hold my hand.

"We're amazing." She amends. I squeeze her hand and nod in agreement. "So what kind of surgeon we talking?"

"Well… I've always had this weird thing for bones." Callie blushes.

"Good thing you're on a date with a girl." I chuckle and wink.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Robbins."

"Don't pretend you didn't mentally laugh, sweetheart." Very maturely, the young singer sticks her tongue at me.

"Mature, Calliope."

"Says the girl drinking chocolate milk!" She retorts.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." I say as I take a sip of said chocolate milk. The Latina glares at me playfully. I grin crookedly.

"So… what does young Arizona Robbins aspire to be after high school?" She quirks one perfect eyebrow. I glance down and see we're still holding hands, and my thumb begins stroking the back of her amazingly soft skin.

"I have several opinions, but I honestly have no clue which to choose at this point." I furrow my eyebrows in frustration. Callie nods gently, gesturing for me to continue. I do. "I know what my father wants, I know what my mother wants, I know what my brother would love, and none of those are the same career path." I sigh.

"What do _you _want?" She asks me softly. Just then, our waiter arrives with our food. We sadly release our clasped hands.

"Ladies… One grilled cheese and tomato soup," He sets Callie's meal in front of her. "And a Classic Cheeseburger with a side of cheesy fries." He finishes, setting the plate in front of me. "Please, enjoy. And let me know if I can get you anything else." With a friendly wink and smile, he turns and walks away.

"This smells amazing." Callie moans. That one moan sends my mind spiraling into a _very _inappropriate place. _'No Robbins. She's different. She's special. Don't even fucking think about pulling a move like that again.' _

"Mhm… it does." I agree, taking a whiff of my burger, and ignoring that part of me that sleeps with anything that moves. The dark part of me that doesn't have control. I push it down, because I have to try and be someone Callie deserves. We don't do much talking, both occupied with the delicious meals in front of us. Only every now and then do one of us comment on something. It isn't an awkward silence though. It's almost… comfortable. It _is_ comfortable.

"Do you know… this is my first first date?" I say after a long period of quiet.

"Really?" Callie seems surprised.

"Yeah… usually with girls I either meet them at a party or they just invite me over." Callie winces when I mention my past. "You're also the first girl I've ever had in my room." I flash my dimples, trying to comfort Callie. Now she looks really shocked.

"I- wait… _really?_"

"Really. It's always been my sacred place. It didn't seem right to do… _that_ there." I don't know if it's my imagination, but I'm almost certain the singers face drops marginally. "I think I just wanted to wait for the right girl." _And I think I may have found her._

"I've never been with anyone. Or really had anyone over." Callie sighs, looking ashamed. I reach across and take her incredibly warm hand again.

"Calliope that is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about… I wish so much I could say the same about myself."

"People can change Arizona. You have a past, is all." Callie's huge smile instantly makes me feel better. I smile softly back at her gratefully. She winks before returning to her grilled cheese.

Callie's PoV

An hour or so later, Arizona is paying the bill, as I'm pulling my jacket on. We walk out to her truck, the blonde holding the door open for me. I love this feeling of being courted. She wasn't kidding, I'm definitely getting wooed. Not that I'll admit that to her out loud. As Arizona pulls out of the parking lot, she reaches across the center console, holding my hand again. It makes me happy seeing that she needs physical contact as much as I do. Of course, maybe she wants too much… _No Callie, she's changing. She feels horrible about earlier. Even if we aren't talking about it anymore, I can still tell that she's beating herself up about it. We all make mistakes though. I'm willing to give her a second chance. _

"So we still have 4 or so hours before 6…" I hint, wanting to know where we're going next.

"Why, indeed we do." Arizona grins, knowing what I'm asking, but playing stupid anyway.

"Fine, make me beg… in those open four hours, what will we be doing?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I could tell you… but then it really wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Well… no. But surprises are overrated." Arizona isn't swayed. I try a different tactic. "Arizonaaaa…." I whine. "Please tell me where we're going. Pleeeease?" I use my puppy dog eyes. As she glances over at me from the road, I see her do a double take.

"Jesus Callie, do you want me to admire how adorable you are or safely drive?" The blonde gasps.

"Hmm… you better tell me then. So we don't crash of course." I state, grinning.

"Just calm down, we're almost there." She assures me. I pretend to sigh in annoyance, before slumping back in my seat. After five minutes or so, we pull up to a somewhat familiar building. I read the entrance sign before we pull into the parking lot.

"The aquarium?" I question.

"Trust me sweetness, this place is highly underrated." Arizona sends me a killer wink, before climbing out of the cab of the truck. I hop down as well, and we walk hand in hand to the door. The blonde pays the entry fee, we get our hands stamped, then we go to the picture area. We stand side by side, with Arizona's arm around my waist, and my arm around her strong shoulders. We both smile wide for the picture, then we each get a copy.

"Damn we're hot." Arizona says, looking at her own copy. Then she blushes. "Oh man did I say that out loud?"

"You know, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you blush." I tease.

"Pssh, Arizona Robbins does not blush." The blonde scoffs, trying to hide the fact that I caught her reddened cheeks.

"Mhm, sure she doesn't. Because she totally isn't right now." I nudge her shoulder with mine.

"Oh look Calliope! A sea turtle!"

Arizona's PoV

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Callie gushes, gripping my arm. "I can't believe I'm 17 and this is the first time I've ever been to the aquarium."

"I told you that you would love it." I grin, happy to see that Callie loved it so much.

"This was so cool though. I got to see an octopus eat! I mean, who does that?" Callie has a huge grin on her face, so bright it puts the sun to shame. "Thank you so much, Arizona."

"Don't thank me yet sweetheart, we still have your favorite part yet to come." I flash my dimples as we climb into my truck once again.

"Oh yeah! Open Stage Night…" Callie sighs contentedly. I smile softly at her. She's just so beautiful… gorgeous… amazing.

"Gorgeous." I breathe out. The brunette turns to me.

"What?"

"Oh man… did I say that out loud?" I blush.

"I thought badass Arizona Robbins doesn't blush?" Callie teases me again.

"She doesn't. But this isn't badass Arizona Robbins. This is just Arizona." I respond, staring into her chocolate depths.

"Well, just Arizona, I'm just Callie." She smiles back, and I swear my heart stops. Inside my truck cab is dark, but I have just enough light from the street lamps to see her features. One downside of Seattle winters, it gets dark extremely early. I brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and then cup her warm cheek. The Latina leans into my touch, and I stroke her cheekbone softly with the pad of my thumb. Callie leans in slowly, and I find myself mimicking her actions. The distance between us closes, inch by inch. I glance down at her luscious lips, and I can't help but imagine what they'll feel like against my own. Our eyes flutter shut as our lips near each others. Her warm lips press into my own, and my heart pounds. It's then I know that this was so worth the wait. All the problems in my life, all the crap, all the struggle… it was all for her. All of it was leading up to this kiss. My stomach jumps when she pulls me in harder by the back of my neck. Our lips move in sync, our hearts racing, stomachs jumping. This kiss is firework causing. It's straight out of a fairy-tale. Neither one of us wants it to stop, but it naturally winds down.

"So much better than a closet kiss." I whisper. My hand is still holding her face, and Callie's hands are still on my neck.

"I think either way our kiss would be amazing." Callie quietly replies with a sexy throaty chuckle.

"I think you're right." I agree softly. Our foreheads are still resting against each other's.

"That was my first kiss." The brunette says. "Well, first real kiss. I don't think that when I was 9 under the jungle gym counts."

"That was the first time a kiss made my heart pound." The now familiar feeling of regret is coursing through me again.

"It's okay Arizona. I know I'm not your first kiss. But you're mine." She tries to reassure me.

"I wish you were mine." I choke out.

"I am yours babe." I glance up and see Callie grinning. I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Calliope."

"Honestly, Arizona… I'm being selfish."

"Well then, thank you for being selfish." My dimples pop. We sit in a comfortable silence, soaking in each other. "We should get going, if you still wanna go to Open Stage Night." I sigh regretfully.

"I do." Callie whispers. We pull away, and fasten our seatbelts.

Callie's PoV

"This is going to be so much fun!" I can hardly contain my excitement. The stage is one of my favorite places to be.

"That's the plan." The blonde next to me chuckles. We walk up to the entrance, and we step into line. We get up front, checked on the list, and stamped before we are ushered in the park.

"Okay, so it's a little after 6 now, which means if you're hungry we can grab a hotdog or something from the concessions, or we can go over to the stage and sing…act or whatever you'd like to do." Arizona says as we wander around hand in hand.

"Let's go to the stage." I exclaim as I practically drag the blonde to the stage. We get to a booth that's by stage-right, where there is a whole ton of scripts, lyric pages, and more. "Would you like to sing or role-play, beautiful?" Arizona asks me, grinning.

"Sing of course. Hmm… what to sing…" I furrow my eyebrows, going through some of my favorite musical pieces. "Got it!" One song comes to mind, and I think it may be from the argument I know I'll be having with my mother soon.

"And what would it be?" Arizona asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I taunt before stepping up to the booth. I request the sheet music, just to refresh, and then I'm given a number.

"Alright miss; once your number is called that's your 8 minute warning. Be back-stage by then or your place will be taken." The man running the booth tells me. I glance at my number.

"Number 4? 2 is on right now. You have almost 20 minutes." Arizona peeks over my shoulder. My stomach drops then. "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no."

"Callie? What's wrong?" Arizona questions concernedly.

"I uh… well. You'll never believe this, but I have really bad stage fright. As in, I'm probably going to throw up stage fright." I stutter.

"What?! But you're like, the best female lead role in our school! I saw your performance in West Side Story and you were amazing! You blew my mind. And you sing with us all the time."

"With the band it's different… it's just practice and messing around. But that musical easily was one of the scariest things I've ever done."

"I wouldn't've done this if I had known… I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona apologizes.

"No it's okay! I do love singing and performing, but I just over think it too much before I go on and I'm afraid that I could slip or my voice could crack and then all the people watching me and it's just so intense and and-"

"Calliope!" Arizona cuts off my rambling. "Listen. You are great. You're an amazing singer and you know you can pull this off. This is what you do. Your area of expertise. It's as natural to you as guitar is to me. Just go up there and do your thing. You'll be great." She wraps a supportive arm around my waist. I lean into her embrace.

"Promise?" I whimper.

"Cross my heart hope to die." She actually crosses her heart, and it's so adorable I crack up. Before I know it, number 2 finished his piece and stepped off the stage to a light smattering of applause.

"Number 4, please report to backstage warm-up room." A stage hand on-stage announces over the mic, before introducing the 3rd performer of the night. We walk around the stage, and find a single closed door. I knock softly; then step in. It's a standard dress room, a little worn down but it'll work all the same.

"Just remember sweetness, you'll be great." Arizona whispers in my ear before placing a sweet and soft kiss on my temple. "I'm gonna go make sure I have a good front row seat." She blows me one last kiss before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. I look at myself in the mirror. _Arizona's right. Just be me. I can do this. _I do a few vocal warm-ups, just to make sure I don't screw this up with a rookie mistake. A soft tap at my door signals that it's time for me to go. I open the door and follow the same stage-hand to the stage. He announces for number 5 to get warmed up, and then introduces me. "And now, Ms. Callie Torres." He hands me the mic, smiles, then rushes off stage. I scan the crowd and see Arizona in the front row, a little to my left. She sends me a quick wink and smile. I just focus on her as the music begins.

_Mamma who bore me  
Mamma who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

_Mamma, the weeping  
Mamma, the Angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle and hope that it glows  
And some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them  
But when He comes they don't know how to go_

_Mamma who bore me  
Mamma who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad_

_Mamma, the weeping  
Mamma, the Angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem_

I finish, smiling at the fact that I have this one thing that keeps me sane. The audience is impressed, and I get a wonderful applause. One quick bow and thank you, I then gracefully exit stage left, and run into the smiling blonde who gave me this. "Calliope that was amazing!"

"Oh thank you so much. That was so much fun!" I doubt anything could wipe the grin off my face.

"I told you that you would do great." Arizona returns my grin, her dimples popping. I intertwine our hands.

"Are you gonna do anything?" I ask her as we walk towards the concessions stands for a quick drink.

"I think I just may. It won't be singing though." The blonde replies as we step into one of the shorter lines.

"What will you be doing then?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"You'll see in a few babe. I'm number 12 and 6 is on right now." My heart flutters when she calls me babe. It's something a lot of girls like actually, is when their significant other calls them that. It's our turn to order, and we both just get Dr. Pepper. We make small talk, we goof, we tease each other. Arizona is just so easygoing and funny and flirty and beautiful and… she's amazing. Finally, her number is called, and she gives me a quick goodbye peck before rushing backstage. I find a good seat, anxious to see what the blonde has in store. The current performer, a mediocre singer, finishes her tune, bows, and exits. Once again, the stage hand appears, this time with the guitarist in tow. He announces the next number, then introduces Arizona. She catches sight of me, winks, and then she brings the microphone up to her lips. The blonde begins her monologue. As soon as she starts, I gasp when I recognize perhaps the most well known dramatic monologue of all time.

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid since she is envious._

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!_

_It is my lady. Oh, it is my love._

_Oh, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

_Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—_

_I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

_Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

Arizona finishes proudly, and looks to me, her eyes shining. The way she just did that was incredible. Not only did she have the whole thing memorized, but she spoke so passionately and carefully. It was incredible to see. I rush to meet her offstage.

"Arizona that was amazing! How did you-when..?" I'm at a loss for words.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic at heart." We both laugh. The rest of the evening rushes by in a blur. Arizona is the perfect date. We laugh and talk and just have a great time. Before I know it, it's 9:30, and the stage is starting to close up. We walk out to the truck, and hop in. We can both feel the night closing to an end, and the only talking we do is me giving directions to my house. We pull up to my… well my mansion. My father only accepts the finest things in life, house included. Arizona puts the vehicle in park, then jumps out to open my door for me. We walk up to my front porch, and to my front door. I turn to face the blonde.

"Thank you so much Arizona. This was the best date I've ever had. It was amazing." I smile hugely.

"No Calliope, the pleasure was all mine." Arizona purrs. She steps closer, and leans in for a kiss. I close the remaining distance, and wrap my arms around her neck. We pick up our kiss easily, almost like we hadn't stopped in the truck. I feel her arms wrap around my waist, and I lose myself in her. Arizona pulls away. "Goodnight Calliope." She whispers against my lips. The blonde gives me one more peck before stepping away.

"Goodnight." I call softly to her retreating form. As I step inside, I hear the engine fade.


End file.
